Три недели или Новогодний кошмар
by In vitro
Summary: Три недели до запланированного вторжения...


Название: _**Три недели или Новогодний кошмар**_

Автор: In vitro

Жанр: юмор/стеб/крэк и чуть ЗАДР-романтики

Рейтинг: PG

Аннотация: три недели до запланированного вторжения

Дисклеймер: Все права на _Invader_ _Zim_ принадлежат _Nickelodeon_.

.х.х.х.

 **Три недели до запланированного вторжения**

Когда в кое-кого попадает мокрая губка, он просто отряхивается и (хитро! коварно!) улыбается. Другой кое-кто, разумеется, обескуражен непривычно спокойной реакцией врага. У него возникает крайне подозрительное сверхнехорошее предчувствие.

 **20 дней**

Первые тревожные сигналы получены исследователями СЕТИ, но НАСА информацию игнорирует – правительство снова не заплатило их долги за электроэнергию, и местного бензогенератора хватает только на работу плазменного телевизора в зоне отдыха.

И вообще, какой там может быть космос, когда транслируют бейсбольный чемпионат?

 **19 дней**

Сообщество поклонников НЛО проводит очередной съезд в Центральном парке. На мероприятии присутствует некто в костюме гигантской пчелы, и, как бы между прочим (между поеданием арахиса и танцами с бубном) рассказывает человечеству в лице отдельной группки в каменных шляпах, что они очень скоро будут уничтожены. Все участники собрания в это время активно молятся на гигантский камень, по форме напоминающий свинколет, которому они некогда тоже вдохновлено молились, поэтому не обращают должного внимания на предостережение говорящей пчелы.

 **18 дней**

«Ура-ура!» – скандирует огромная толпа зевак, рассматривая величественную махину завода по производству... Впрочем, они сами не знают, что именно эта штуковина умеет делать. Они пришли сюда не за этим.

«Будущее за моим замечательным изобретением!» - считает профессор Мембранер. Он не понимает, что так полагает исключительно сам профессор Мембранер. Как сильно он в очередной раз заблуждается – профессор узнает только после того, как толпа настойчиво требует раздачу бесплатного мороженого, ради которого они сюда, собственно, и пришли, а не долгожданный (с его точки зрения) запуск очередного вечного двигателя и по совместительству оборонного комплекса против внеземной инвазии.

Увы.

 **17 дней**

В Шголе проводится родительское собрание. Мисс Биттерс пытается втолковать недалеким родителям, раз уж ученики стойко подвергают профанации ее предостережения, что планету очень скоро ожидает Армагеддон. По этой причине каждый из родителей обязан внести деньги в общую кассу на закупку цветного мела и новых парт.

Прямой логической связи между концом света и денежными поборами никто из тугодумов-родителей не видит в упор, и мисс Биттерс злится, наблюдая, как непутевые якобы взрослые люди любуются на клоунаду с отрыванием и приставлением на место голов, которую чудят родители Зима.

 **16 дней**

Огромный телескоп на крыше одного из частных домов в предместье не работает. Хозяин высокотехнологической аппаратуры считает, что в поломке виноват один конкретный пришелец.

Кто же, как не он, виновен в том, что оптика глючит, а также что птицы улетают в теплые края, что вода мокрая, что китайцы косоглазые, что у Газ закончилась шипучка?

А? А? А?

 **15 дней**

Армада передислоцировала основные боевые корабли по откорректированному радиусу. Начать наступление можно было бы и сейчас, но запаса провизии, по мнению Наивысших, недостаточно, чтобы с комфортом наблюдать за атакой. Срочная курьерская доставка квазишмиллиона хрустиков с Телемагазинии задерживается. Наивысшие нервничают и не отвечают на бесконечные вызовы связного с Земли.

Впрочем, на его запросы сеанса связи они бы не ответили в любом случае.

 **Две** **недели**

На базе царит хаос. Гир притащил в дом козу – которая в том числе погрызла новехонький костюм Санты. А в нем хозяин подземной базы собирался величаво поприветствовать Наивысших! Да у него ведь и без доения козы хлопот более чем достаточно: уничтожить Диба, уничтожить Землю, купить Гиру клоуна и тому подобное!

 **13 дней**

Общество «Проглоченный глаз» просвещает одного из своих членов, у которого по-прежнему не работает телескоп, что в мире и округе творится: забегаловка «МакМясо» обанкротилась, и небо какое-то подозрительно зеленое, а не голубое.

С криком «Не-е-т! Это виноват ЗИМ!» агент Бабочка досрочно покидает собрание, но эффектно проникать на базу пришельца он вскоре передумывает – на звонок в дверь реагирует Гир и сообщает, что хозяин отправился за очередной порцией моюще-чистящих средств в Универмаг.

 **12** **дней**

Президент расстроен: его торжественная речь по поводу очередной годовщины устранения всех ям (чтобы туда не проваливались дети) была прервана юнцом, который пробрался под ближайшую трибуну и голосил что-то о вторжении космитов. Силовикам, охраняющим мероприятие, через некоторое время все же удалось извлечь застрявшего парня и засунуть в специальную смирительную урну, чтобы он несколько успокоился после полученного стресса. Однако…

Президент озадачен: миру угрожает новый враг. На смену ужасным ямам пришли трибуны! С этой проблемой еще разбираться и разбираться…

 **11** **дней**

Все обитатели спального микрорайона выскакивают из своих домов, посмотреть, кто же это так заливисто и продолжительно смеется уже целых полчаса? Но они незамедлительно разочаровываются: пришибленный зеленый мальчик из покореженного зеленого дома тыкает пальцем в своего, судя во внешности, одногодку и, пардоньте, несдержанно ржет. Большеголовый пацан, с ненавистью глядя на оппонента, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Большего себе позволить он, очевидно, не может, так как лазерные прицелы глаз гномов выплясывают на его большом лбу ламбаду.

Разборки этих двух мальчишек – более чем банальная будничная ситуация, поэтому соседи смотрят еще минут пять (раз уж подняли пятые точки от экранов телевизоров) на малоинтересное зрелище и расходятся.

 **10** **дней**

Колл-центр национального телевидения обрывается от звонков: в «Шоу ненормальной обезьяны» идут помехи, смотреть невозможно!

Нервные мамочки, их капризные дети, ворчливые старушки и все прочие (особенно некий иркенский робот) настолько возмущены неописуемым произволом телевизионщиков, что в знак протеста перестают открывать двери сетевым маркетологам. Продажи тырсовых конфет и звездочкового печенья резко падают. В местные пункт видеопроката и библиотеку тоже больше никто не ходит. Универмаг закрывается на переучет. «Назревает экономический кризис!» - вещает старенькое радио у закрытого сосисочного киоска.

Но кто слушает засиженное голубями радио, когда, депрессируя от невозможности посмотреть на любимую обезьянку, можно, допустим, поиграть в «Раба Игры - 3»?

 **9** **дней**

«На ферме гражданина Х. обитали 150 коров. Через какое-то время 60 парнокопытных были утилизированы на фарш. 20 – украли инопланетяне. Сколько коров выживет до наступления конца света?»

Правильный ответ: «Выживет только Ультрапепи, хотя эта трогательная няшечка и не относится к парнокопытным». Но на урок математики, чтобы решать интересные задачи, никто не приходит. Все ученики Шголы едут на автобусах на экскурсию в «Помещение с Лосем - 2»: в этом году проводится эксклюзивная выставка Минилося, который умеет говорить «Уик!». Как же можно пропустить столь увлекательное представление!?

Разумеется, эта экскурсия не для отвода глаз кое-кого. Нет-нет, вовсе нет, честное иркенское!

 **8** **дней**

Телевиденье, мобильная связь и интернет окончательно сыграли в ящик, время от времени на небе появляются оптические галлюцинации, системы обороны всех стран деактивированы, но никто больше не нервничает, потому что все (кроме профессора Мембранера и его семьи) начинают ждать Санту, которого им пообещала группа эльфов, звонко и бойко поющих о погибели человечества, рабстве и прочих приятных вещах.

Все всегда ждут Санту. Все любят Санту. Он осуществляет мечты и тому подобное!

 **Неделя**

Груз, выписанный из Телемагазинии, наконец доставлен. Увы, оказывается, что курьер перепутал адрес, и вместо квазишмиллиона хрустиков на борт «Массива» попадает экспериментальная партия супербоевых крысоменов.

Завоевание, похоже, снова откладывается…

 **6** **дней**

Все попытки переубедить (в том числе убить!) пришельца, ответственного (а как иначе?) за грядущий конец света проваливаются. Поездка на космокатере Так к иркенским лидерам – тоже: они извиняются, что в настоящий момент слишком заняты выяснением отношений с представителями Блорча, которые случайным образом завелись на их корабле, чтобы принять самопровозглашенного делегата с Земли. Но обещают захват Земли по графику.

Все пляшут хоровод вокруг Санты, кроме одного человека. У него снова возникают веские подозрения, что Санта ненастоящий.

 **5** **дней**

Солнце не заходит за горизонт как минимум две недели, но впервые непорядок на небе замечает маленькая девочка, которая не понимает, как же ей искать в камине подарки, если Санта должен именно ночью пролезать через дымоход?

Ее невероятное открытие тут же раскрывает всем людям глаза: в мире, похоже, происходит что-то очень нехорошее! Если не наступит ночь - все останутся без подарков!

И начинается реальная паника...

Поскольку девочка очень громко плачет в микрофон и находится в опасной близости от трибуны, Президент наконец распоряжается выделить деньги для оплаты счетов НАСА.

 **4 дня**

Самый лучший способ добиться своей цели – это шантаж, верно? Но на этот раз все гораздо серьезней, чем забота о научных экспериментах (а также собственной жизни). Похоже, угроза заражения, допустим, ДНК сыра была бы не слишком-то убедительным фактором. Да и враг, слишком увлеченный рождественскими хлопотами, как оказалось, на этот раз не в курсе, что творит его руководство…

Нужно найти что-то такое, ну эдакое, особенное, поглобальней! Вот как рогатка-водомет, только еще глобальней…

На поиски правильного решения уходят дни, часы и минуты, но окончательного варианта по-прежнему нет.

 **3 дня**

Президент подал в отставку. Затем передумал и вернулся. Демонстранты защиты прав Мортера-Пожирателя Душ подрались с фанатами Пицце-Кабана, выясняя, кто умеет более отвратительно жевать фастфуд. Кто-то скандирует за отмену кормежки детей в Шголе зеленым горохом. «Никельодеон» даже подумывает о возобновлении мультсериала о неком амбициозном пришельце. Между делом коза доедает последний костюм Санты…

«Бардак и беспредел!» - причитает многолетний завсегдатай куриной забегаловки, когда даже ему не дают поиграть сувенирной курочкой.

 **2 дня**

Клининговая компания получает вызов на орбиту Земли. Обещают заплатить грошиками, предоставить транспорт вверх и вниз, а также лучшие места на космокладбище. Единственное требование – не использовать для уборки воду. «У всех свои причуды!» - думает директор организации, бывший Страж Универмага, когда отправляет в подряд бригаду зомби-уборщиков.

К ним незаметно присоединяется большеголовый темноволосый мальчик в кожаном плаще, но поскольку делает он это незаметно, никто ничего и не замечает. Огромную рогатку-водомет, спаянную с пылесосом-пожирателем-провианта-космитов, которую он захватил с собой, – тоже.

 **1 день**

Снова показывают шоу с участием всеми любимой обезьяны. День сменился ночью. Самолеты летают, корабли плавают, машины крутят свои грязные колеса, чей-то телескоп заработал… Но по большому счету возвращение к привычной жизни никого не радует, у людей горе: Санта снова куда-то исчез! До возможного нашествия вражески настроенных инопланетян, о котором объявило НАСА, никому тоже нет дела. На Земле объявлен траур об исчезновении Санты.

Это действительно Самое-Самое Ужасное Рождество!

 **И…**

На самом-то деле Санта не исчезал, Рождество благополучно прошло, и наступил Новый Год – очередная отправная точка новой жизни. Для кое-кого - семейной. Новенький двухместный космокатер, свежеиспеченные вафли из муки, выписанной с Обжиранции, праздничный выпуск «Тайных Тайн» и тому подобное - все как положено. Ведь в результате все сложилось совсем по-другому, не так, как в нелепых снах.

…Утром, когда Зим интересуется у Диба, что именно за кошмар ему привиделся прошлой ночью, человек загадочно улыбается и отвечает, что ерунда, сущие глупости. Когда иркенец хмурит безбровые брови, выражая обеспокоенность, Диб его целует. И вскоре напрочь забывает о приснившихся ночью ужасах, связанных с заблуждениями далекого прошлого.

Для решения некоторых конфликтов он уже давно обнаружил кое-что гораздо более эффективное, чем модифицированная рогатка-водомет.


End file.
